


Here comes the... best man?

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flashbacks, M/M, Pining, Public Sex, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: It's Mandys and Lips wedding. And suddenly that means Ian seeing Mickey again after 5 years.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Here comes the... best man?

Mandy twirled in her dress in Sheilas living room.  
"It's so fucking perfect" she beamed at her own reflection in the mirror "And I love that it's not totally white!"

Ian and Mandy chuckled.  
The perfectly tailored wedding dress made her look like an actual princess. Of course South Side royalty had to have some black details on her dress.

"You look so beautiful Mandy" Ian smiled "Lip will jump you as soon as you come down the aisle. You won't be able to pass that dress on to your kids because he's gonna rip it tonight!" He moved his hips seductivly and Mandy tipped her head back in laughter.

"You're such an idiot." Ian grinned And got up to hug her.  
"I love you Mandy. And now we will officially be family!"  
"I love you too, Ian. Fuck now stop wrinkling my dress"

Ian took a step back.  
"Alright. Alright. You're gonna make me cry like a bridesmaid, Mands."  
"Speaking of, did you see Franny in her little flower girl dress? So adorable! Sheila outdid herself with all of it! You remember Kev and Vs wedding?"  
"You'll beat 'em"  
"I'll fucking beat 'em, Bitch!" They clapped their hands together in a double high five.

Mandys phone vibrated when Sheila came back.  
"Alright, here we go, you have to choose a veil, like really classy but not too long, or the tiara?" She held both items up to her head while Ian handed her her phone.

"The Tiara, Sheils" Ian said "we don't call her South Side princess for nothing"  
Sheila grinned and placed the tiara on Mandys head, the girl suddenly squeled in joy.

"What, what is it?" Ian asked and tried to look at her phone.  
"Oh my god, Ian" she smiled brightly and Ian was confused because the Milkovich was suddenly close to tears "Mickey is coming to the wedding"

Ian stared up to her completely baffled.  
Mickey.  
Mandys big brother.

"Wow" Ian whispered "Didn't see a him in... years" he sighed.  
"You okay?" She asked confused.  
"Yeah, yeah. Didn't expect Mickey to show up here or to ever see him again."  
"It's my wedding Ian"  
"Well, he never liked Lip anyways." he mumbled "Excuse me for a second, I need a cigarette. You look gorgeous Mandy, take the Tiara"

He left the house quickly and ran down the stairs outside. He leaned over the fence and took a few deep breaths.

Flashes of memories played out behind his eyes.

Mickey smiling at him over a beer.  
Mickey passing on a cigarette and their eyes connecting through the smoke while their fingers brushed together.  
Mickeys tattooed hand on his chest gently pushing him away, holding him at arms length.  
Mickeys sad eyes when he tells him he's gonna leave.  
Mickeys blue eyes beaming at him through thick prison glass.  
Mickey chuckling at Ian's silly ideas.  
Mickey's hand on his cheek and in his hair while they kissed.  
Mickeys lips pressed against his.  
Mickey laying on a couch half dead and covered in blood.

Ian blinked a few times and felt tears rolling down his face.  
He took deep breaths and let a sob escape.  
He would see Mickey again and he wasn't sure if he cried out of joy or sadness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the wedding.  
Mickey must've arrived just the day before.  
However, Ian wasn't ready to see him again.  
He didn't know what he was supposed to do once he would see him.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Lip asked him.  
They were both wearing dark suits.  
"I'm the one who is supposed to ask you that question. You'll get married in a few minutes"

"Yeah but I had months to get prepared. You didn't"  
"Did you know she invited Mickey?" Ian shifted in his seat.  
"Yeah, thought she told you about it. I already wondered why you didn't come to me crying yet. Thought, you'd just ignore the topic."

Ian sighed.  
"You're the only one who knows about it. The only one I can talk to, but... I don't even know what to say. What's gonna happen when I see him? Shit, I just don't want to ruin this day for Mandy"  
"And for me?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I just can't cry more than the bride on her wedding day. Anyways, do you know where he's gonna sit?"

Lip turned around to him and bit his bottom lip.  
"What?"  
"Mandy asked Mickey to be the one to give her away. They will walk down the aisle together"

Ian looked in shock at his brother.  
"Fuck. I need a drink"  
"Ain't got time for that buddy. Time to get out there. Come, I need your support in this"  
"Yeah, right, this is about you and Mandy. Not me, okay." He took a deep breath "I'm alright. Let's get you hitched"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian stood next to the other grooms men, Carl and Kevin, next to Lip.  
Debbie and Fiona stood in beautiful dark blue dresses on the other side.

Franny started waddling down the aisle, she looked downright adorable in her blue dress with black and white flower accesorys.

Suddenly the music changed and both Lip's and Ian's eyes were fixed on the end of the aisle.  
Mandy looked beautiful, her hair fell down her back, the dress hugged her body beautifully. She actually had a long veil falling over her black hair down her back and a tiara on top of it. She looked like a princess.

Ian's eyes were glued on the other Milkovich though.  
He didn't see Mickey in years but there he was.  
Black hair slicked back, the black suit looked perfect on him. He was sure when he would be closer, the blue tie would bring out his eyes perfectly.

They came closer, Mandy held on to Mickeys arm, black roses in her bouquet in her other hand.

_"Mickey" Ian called the other teenager._  
_The Milkovich stopped and sighed, he turned around._  
_"What are_ _you_ _doing here, Gallagher?"_  
_Ian walked up to him._  
_"Mandy told me, you're about to leave."_  
_Mickey_ _couldn't_ _bring himself to look at_ _him_ _._  
_"Why? Where are you going?"_  
_Mickey shrugged._  
_"Away. Just... away"_  
_"For... for how long?"_  
_Mickey licked his bottom lip._  
_"Forever."_

Ian tried to shake the memory.  
He looked at Mickey but the other boy hadn't spotted him yet. The Milkovich looked at Mandy and on the ground.  
Ian was sure, Mickey knew he was standing here and that he would see him if he would lift his head.

_"You..._ _You're_ _leaving me?" Ian whispered. Mickey swallowed and look up at him._  
_"This_ _isn't_ _fair. This_ _isn't_ _about you" Mickey pressed his lip together_ _and_ _touched his face like he always did when he was about_ _to_ _cry._  
_"Mickey, please" he stepped closer but Mickey stretched his arm out and put his hand on_ _his_ _chest, keeping him at distance._ _It_ _was the first time in weeks he touched him "Don't do this" Ian begged._  
_Mickey opened his mouth, but no sound came out, so he closed it again and bit his lip, looking at him_ _with_ _a sad and apologetic look._  
_He slowly shook his head and let his_ _hand_ _linger on_ _Ian's_ _chest_ _another_ _second before turning around and walking away._

Mickey and Mandy reached the altar and he kissed her cheek before giving her hand to Lip, shooting him a warning look for good manners. Then he turned away and sat down on Mandys side by his brothers.

Only when he sat he dared to look at Ian.  
Ian was right, the blue tie brought out his eyes.  
Mickey pressed his lips together and looked down again. Ian kept staring at him, seeing how Mickey kept bringing himself to look at him from time to time, Every time a bit longer.

Then he looked at him with the exact same mix of sadness and sorry like back then and Ian was the one who couldn't bear looking at him anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was in full blast.  
Somehow Ian and Mickey had managed to miss each other the whole time.  
Both weren't sure if they ran away from each other or looking for each other.

Ian however, knew, that he wasn't as drunk as he wanted to be. /> Memories kept swapping over him.

_Mickey blew smoke into the sky and handed the cigarette to Ian. The Milkovich looked at him and his_ _blue_ _eyes shone through the smoke and their eyes_ _locked_ _while Ian took_ _the_ _cigarette and_ _their_ _fingers_ _brushed_ _together._  
_"I like_ _it_ _here" Ian said smiling after he blew smoke out._  
_They sat on the rooftop of an_ _abandoned_ _building on a blanket._  
_"_ _It's_ _really_ _faggy_ _though, huh?" Mickey_ _chuckled_ _"If you ask me to look for shooting stars now, I throw you off the_ _building_ _, firecrotch"_  
_Ian grinned and looked at him._  
_"Embrace the gay, Mickey, embrace the gay"_  
_Mickey tipped his head back and laughed at the silly_ _ginger_ _doing jazz hands._

The wedding ceremony had been kinda fancy but the Gallaghers wouldn't have it any other way than celebrating in the Alibi. And yet, the two boys made it to miss each other the whole time.

Ian went through the back outside.  
He needed a cigarette, he didn't expect anyone to be here since here was nothing but dumpsters and secret make out spots.  
But there, in the middle of the little space, stood Mickey Milkovich, smoking his God-knows-how-many cigarette.

 _Ian handed him another beer, he opened it and smiled at him_ _over_ _the bottle._  
_"_ _They're_ _releasing my dad_ _from_ _prison next week"_  
_"No fucking in your house anymore huh?" Mickey shook his head._ _"Doesn't_ _matter, I grew a liking on doing it in the store and with doing it" he scooted closer and raised his eyebrows_ _seductively_ _"_ _I_ _mean doing you"_  
_They both chuckled_  
_"_ _You're_ _such an idiot, freckles, I_ _don't_ _even know why I hang out with you sometimes"_  
_Ian smiled at him and they fell into some kind of comfortable silence of just drinking and sharing a smoke._  
_"There, uh, is_ _something_ _I want to do" Mickey spoke up after a while, he_ _didn't_ _look at Ian but let his eyes wander over the rooftop "Before my dad comes back._ _It's_ _silly, but... I_ _don't_ _know if I could bring myself_ _to_ _do it knowing he sits at home"_  
_Ian looked at him confused._  
_"What is it? What do you want to do? Try something_ _New_ _? Because you know, I'm open for the kinky stuff,_ _didn't_ _think_ _I'd_ _like including those beads as much as I did..."_ _He_ _grinned dirtily at the thought._  
_"No... nothing like that..." Mickey_ _whispered_ _and looked at him, his eyes flickered down to his lips._  
_Mickey leaned in slowly, unsure, and when Ian_ _realised_ _what he intended to do, he leaned in as well and Mickey kissed him._  
_Mickey had never_ _kissed_ _him before. He never wanted_ _to_ _kiss him._  
_Ian guessed, he was too afraid. Too afraid of showing emotion and accepting being gay and wanting another boy._  
_But he kissed him and he_ _didn't_ _stop kissing him._  
_The_ _Milkovich brought a hand up_ _to_ _his cheek and ran the_ _other_ _one_ _through_ _his_ _hair._

Ian and Mickey stared at each other.  
It took them forever to start speaking.  
"You look good" was the first thing that came out of Mickeys mouth, he whispered it and the words were almost lost in the air between them.

Ian dared to step closer.  
One foot in front of the other until they were so close Ian would just have to lift up his arm to touch him.

Ian didn't know what to say and neither did Mickey.  
After a few more seconds of silence Mickey looked down to the ground, threw his cigarette away and wanted to go back in, walking past Ian.

But the ginger grabbed his arm. It wasn't a tight grip, he could've just kept walking if he really wanted to.  
"I missed you" Ian whispered and Mickey exhaled deeply "Did you ever think about me?"

Mickey let out a shaky breath and swallowed hard.  
"All the time."  
"You stayed in contact with Mandy, why not with me?"  
Ian turned to face the Milkovich  
"Why did you leave me?"

Mickey licked his lips and brushed his fingers over his face.  
"I didn't come here to fight with you Ian"  
"I don't want to fight."  
"But you already know the answer to that question, so why... why do you keep asking? What do you want to hear?"

 _"_ _She's_ _gonna fuck the faggot out of_ _you_ _kid" Terry_ _growled_ _._  
_Mickey_ _sat_ _on the couch bloody and bruised and half unconscious._  
_Ian sat in the arm chair and looked at the_ _Russian_ _whore in the tight purple dress that she took off_ _to reveal_ _her naked_ _body_ _._  
_"Ride him until he likes_ _it_ _, Suka"_  
_Ian looked at Mickey and the empty look on his face when the_ _whore_ _took of Mickeys boxer and sat down in his lap._  
_"And_ _you're_ _goddamn_ _gonna watch"_  
_Ian felt sick when he saw that woman rubbing_ _herself_ _on the boy he loved._  
_Yeah, loved, he realised that two weeks ago when_ _they_ _kissed_ _on_ _the_ _rooftop_ _._  
_He had to witness the person he loved so much being raped and he_ _couldn't_ _do anything_ _about_ _it._ _But_ _he_ _couldn't_ _take_ _the sight._ _So_ _he looked away._

"I want to hear, that you come back" Ian whispered and looked at him with pleading eyes "That's all I want."  
"Ian-"  
"No, not 'Ian'! It's Gallagher! And fire crotch and freckles and ginger and army!" He begged.

"You think this is easy for me? You think, I wanted to fucking leave? Leave Mandy? Leave... You? You think it was easy to turn around and go while you looked at me like that and asked me to stay? You think it was easy to stay away and not contact you? It's not... fair, what you do. What you ask of me"

"I just... We had so much Mickey, we could've had it all. I didn't think about you in years and as soon as Mandy mentioned your name it was all there again. All the memories, all the things I felt... all the things I didn't say..."

Ian was close to tears and so was Mickey, the whole evening was just too much for them.  
Mickey couldn't bear the sight of a sad Ian, never could. He hated every minute that Ian was sad. Especially when he was the reason for it.

He stepped closer and kissed Ian.  
It was out of an impulse but he didn't stop though.  
Ian pulled his body closer, wrapping his arms around his body. Mickey ran a hand through his red hair, one hand on his cheek.

They stumbled back against a stone wall and both felt hot tears leaking out of their eyes while hands fumbled with belts and pants.

Mickeys hand that wasn't tangled in his hair was under Ian's dress shirt, feeling the smooth warm skin, the Gallaghers pants and boxers where pushed down to his knees.

Mickey had stepped out of his pants with one leg and Ian had lifted him up without breaking the kiss and pushed him up against the wall. The Milkovichs legs were wrapped around Ian's hips and he was just hold up by Ian's strong arms and his body pressed against him.

They separated for a second and panted while looking in the others red eyes.  
Mickey quickly spat in his hand while Ian coated his fingers in spit as well, the Milkovich reached down and pumped Ian's cock while he kissed him again.  
The Ginger moaned into the kiss and thrusted his finger in and out of Mickey.

It must've been five damn years since they last saw each other and he had so many questions.  
Where has Mickey been? What did he do? Did he have a boyfriend at home? Would he come back and stay?

But he just kissed him because he hasn't been able to kiss him in years and he hasn't been able to touch him.  
Instead he had tried to forget about him- he had loved him so much and he couldn't bear him leaving so he tried to forget he ever existed. It helped that only Lip ever knew about them.  
But now all the feelings and emotions were back.

Eventually, Ian repositioned Mickey and his dick and pushed into him.  
The Milkovich moaned loudly and quickly muffled it by pressing his face into Ian's shoulder.

Ian had great access to his neck this way.  
He had never given him a hickey before - he wasn't allowed to.  
But now things were different, they didn't see each other in years and it was possible that Mickey would leave sooner than later again. So Ian took the chance to suck a hickey on Mickeys skin, Mark him up, claiming him even if just for the night.

Mickey moaned lowly and faced him again, smashing their lips together and moaning into Ian's mouth with every thrust while jerking himself of.

Kissing while moaning didn't really work, they pretty much just panted into each other's mouths, Mickey sometimes pecked his cheek or kissed a trail down his neck and back to his lips, to kiss him again.  
He had never done that back then, he always had kept Ian at distance, but now it seemed like even he didn't give a fuck anymore after all those years

"I love you" Mickey panted.  
Ian needed a few seconds to realize what he just said slowed down, both panting heavily.  
Mickey stared him in the eyes with a scared and vulnerable look.

Ian almost cupped his cheeks and dropped him with that but he luckily remembered to hold Mickey up while kissing him with more passion than ever before.  
All the longing and the missing and the pain and the love were conveyed through that kiss.

"I love you too" he panted and then kept kissing the stunned Milkovich while fucking into him again.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered while thrusting in and out of Mickey "And I was so angry at you for leaving. I would've come with you if you'd have asked me to"

"Couldn't ask you to leave your family" Mickey moaned lowly "and I needed to be alone for a while. Just a while" he bit his lip and tipped his head back for a second, trying to keep a moan in before leaning back down to Ian's face.

"You could've come back. Or you could've called or write a damn letter"  
"I" he was interrupted by a loud moan "I didn't want him to hurt you again" he whispered and another tear rolled down his cheek.

Ian's dick went in and out of Mickey in quick and hard thrusts having the Milkovichs cock dripping with precum.  
"He can't hurt us anymore. He's dead" Ian whispered "You can stop running away now, Mick"

Mickey smiled and kissed him again, both of their faces were wet from tears and yet they were both fucking happy to be reunited again - even though none of the them knew for how long.

"Don't ever leave again" Ian begged and Mickey couldn't promise anything so he just kissed him and let Ian fuck him next to dumpsters against a cold wall.

After minutes of muffled moaning and panting and kisses, Mickey came, both of them were so lost in the moment that they forgot where they were for a second and Mickey came over both their dress shirts, Ian following suit, shooting his load into Mickeys ass.

The two stilled and Ian let Mickey down, still holding him so he wouldn't fall over. The panted heavily.  
"I love you" Ian panted "I mean it."  
Mickey weakly nodded with a sad expression on his face, running a hand through his red hair.

The Milkovich hid his face in the crook of Ian's neck and they stood outside half naked, just hugging.

After a few minutes, Ian pulled back when he felt Mickey shiver and they pulled their pants back up.

"Mickey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you... stay?"  
The question lingered in the air between them.

"Would you want that?" He asked him seriously. Mickey needed to be sure Ian wanted that.  
"Yeah" he breathed.  
"Then I'll try, fire crotch, try to stay. It's easier now that he's dead. Trying is the only thing I can promise"  
Ian smiled relieved, "That's enough"

"Should we go back in?"  
"Close your jacket first, got some stains there" Mickey gave him a half smile.  
Ian closed his suit jacket to hide the cum on his shirt, then he did the same with Mickeys.

"You know, your brothers are already gone and the people in there... They have no problems with gays... You think it would be... fine to... not hide it?"  
"What exactly would we hide or not hide?" Mickey asked quietly.  
"Love" Ian shrugged and held his hand out for Mickey.

Mickey stared at Ian's hand uncertain.  
"We don't have to. Don't want to steal Mandy the show at her own wedding"  
Mickey huffed and shook his head smiling but took Ian's hand.

"I missed you, freckles. Really fucking did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian and Mickey walked back into the bar, still holding hands.  
The Gallaghers, Balls and Mandy were in the bar also some of the other guests that Ian didn't really know, all pretty drunk by now.

"Hey! There you are! Finally we were about to leave!" Mandy walked up to them and hugged Ian and then Mickey.  
"Thanks for coming back Mick. This meant so much to me, it's unreal!"

Lip approached them with a few glasses.  
"One last drink before we leave" he said and handed the drinks out to Ian Mickey and his wife "Thanks for giving her away to me without a threat or an insult, Mickey"

"Yeah, right the threats. For good manners, still gotta do them right? If you ever hurt her, you're dead. If you ever cheat on her she'll kill you and then I come and kill you again. You hit her only once, and I cut your dick off, put it in a blender and give you an idiot-dick-enema" he nodded And raised his glass "To the both of you"

They chuckled over Mickeys big brother protection speech and downed their drinks.

"Where were you anyways Mick. The last years I mean?" Lip asked.  
Mickey shrugged "Here and there. Everywhere I could find work and were sure Dad wouldn't find me"

"I think it's good that he's gone" Mandy said about her father "Thanks to that I've got my brother back."  
"Yeah, that's definitely the best thing about it" Ian added smiling into his glass.

Lip looked from him to Mickey and back.  
"Does it smell like sex in here?" He asked the two and Mandy frowned at him.  
"Ian aren't you warm, why dont you take off the jacket?"

Mickey bit his lip and Ian swallowed.  
"No I'm good. Didn't you want to leave or something?"  
"Yeah right. Come on, Lip, honeymoon time. I want to fuck my husband now" she grinned up at him and Mickey grimaced.

"A second Babe." He leaned closer to Ian "Did you seriously have sex on my wedding day before I did?"  
Mickey couldn't help himself but chuckle.  
"I wouldn't dare" Ian tried to keep a straight face but the energized Milkovich made that nearly impossible.

"What? Who fucked who?"  
"No one fucked anyone" Ian reassured her but Mickey only grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

Both boys could hear the chattering around them stop and feel their eyes on them.

They separated and Mickey smiled at him.  
"It's maybe called 'here comes the bride' but looks like the best men came first" he said to his sister and he and Ian laughed about Mandys startled face.

After another second the chattering in the room continued and only Mandy was still staring at them.  
"What the fuck? You fucked my brother at my wedding? Are you fucking serious?"  
"No I'm fucking Mickey. Thought we established that"

Mandy lunged for him and Lip had difficulties to hold her back.  
"Wow Mands, just a joke, sorry! It's your wedding you're still the centre of attention and you look gorgerous" Ian tried to calm her.

"Yeah mainly because you ain't got cum stains on that dress yet."  
Mandy wiggled in Lips arms and tried to reach him with her hands. Mickey held his arms up in surrender.

"You wait until you marry! I'll fuck Lip during the fucking ceremony you fucker"  
"Hey, that's a bit hard" said Ian.  
"Yeah, Mands during the ceremony they only stared at each other and almost cried. Don't be too hard on them"

"I didn't fucking cry and I wasn't about to either!" Mickey defended himself.  
"You both got red as fuck faces and tear stains. Either he really hurt you while he fucked you or you finally talked about this fuckery of a relationship. However, good night. And don't you dare to have more sex than us tonight!"

There were a few minutes of the guests saying goodbye to the couple before a sober Jimmy drove them home.

"That was a challenge wasn't it?" Ian asked Mickey referring to Lips last words.  
Mickey nodded and smiled up at him.  
"Yeah, I think so. But first... there is a thing I want to do with you... on, you know, our roof top... the houses there still standing?"

Ian nodded.  
"Why what you got in mind? I haven't been there in years"  
Mickey smiled up at him.  
"It was the last time we saw each other... It was there. I only have good memories about that place except for that one. But..." He bit his lips "Think it's a good night for looking for some faggy ass shooting stars , right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
